geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Rainbow Rebirth
----'Dark Rainbow Rebirth' (spelled Dark RainBow Rebirth in-game) is a 2.0/2.1 Insane Demon created by Knobbelboy. As its name suggests, it is a remake of Dark Rainbow and this is the first "official" level that he made. The level was remade by Knobbelboy and originally verified by Rewayde. However, during Update 2.1, Knobbelboy updated the level to fix a spelling error at the end of the level and also patched a secret way, which was then verified by Golden. History Not much is known about the beginning of Dark Rainbow rebirth due to Knobbelboy neglecting to upload any previews of the level, but Dark Rainbow Rebirth was presumably started right at the beginning of Update 2.0, as Knobbelboy noted that the level took months to finish. The level itself was quite difficult at the time, so Knobbelboy set RLOL (known as Rewayde today), a close friend of his, to verify this difficult challenge. On February 25, 2016, Rewayde finally managed to verify this colorful and difficult level, most likely have taken him at least a week.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKiL3Fo3R-I&t=27s However, at Update 2.1, Knobbelboy updated the level, fixing a spelling error at the end and patching a secret way. The new version was verified by a player named Golden, a fairly unknown player at that time and another friend of Knobbelboy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdzguI3kK_A Gameplay * 0-7%: The level starts with a half speed cube section that contains a windmill in the background, as well as some timings. It also contains 2 low detail keys. One is in general, and one is for the drop. It also shows the text "KN" which stands for Knobbelboy. Then, after hitting several yellow orbs, the player transitions into a ball section, which includes some tricky timings and some fake spaces. * 7-16%: '''Then there is a fairly hard and tight ship section where the player must straight fly between spikes, which is followed by a rather difficult UFO part due to the section requiring percise jumps. * '''17-24%: The UFO section is followed by a slow mini ship part, where some straight flying is required. The block placements change as the player triggers a portal/orb. The section is then followed by a short cube break whereas the player must hit some orbs to transition into the next section. * 24-30%: The drop starts with a 3 x speed wave, which is considered by some as the hardest part of the level due to fairly tight spaces which requires quick reaction. * 30-37%: The wave part transitions to a cube section which is mainly based on memory due to many trick orbs and complicated movement as the player enters a dual portal then switches back to transition into a ship section. * 37-44%: '''The drop continues to quite a difficult ship section, as this part requires straight flying and somewhat memory due to the section transitioning into a difficult dual mini ship with several fake orb paths. This part also pays tribute to several players such as Geomania, TriAxis, and Dashfire. * '''44-49%: '''The level transitions into a tricky ball section which is mainly based on timing and memory, as well as quick reactions. The drop then starts to transcend into a slow UFO part. * '''50-58%: '''The level transitions into a difficult slow UFO section with several tight spaces and rows of spikes which requires percise timing. The screen then fades away into a ship section. * '''58-63%: The screen then fades into a difficult ship sequence with several rows of spikes with fire objects on them, which causes a lot of lag for bad monitors. The part is overall quite difficult due to the section being very tight and precise. The screen then starts to fade away to a series of sections insppired by Knobbel's old levels. * 64-82%: The ship section transitions into a series of sections from Knobbelboy's old levels, starting from a ship sequence with sawblades from Knock Knock, which transitions into a cube section from Before Midnight, continuing into a ball section from Neverending, then a UFO section from Rainbow Aura, then to a UFO section from The End of Time, then a wave section from Bullseye, which transitions into the three last levels - Hopeless, Crystal Field, and Crying Souls. * 83-96%: The level then transitions into a difficult dual ball section which requires memory and timing, which then turns into a swing copter section with more difficult timings. The section then transitions into a dual ship section mostly based on skill in straight flying. The level then transitions to an end. * 96-100%: The end first displays the text "Knobbelboy". Then it shows the text "Dark Rainbow Rebirth" and "81k Objects". It finally shows "Verified by Rlol", and "For Viprin & Triaxis Contest". Walkthrough Trivia * In the old version of Dark Rainbow Rebirth, the logo at the end used to be mispelled "Rebrith". * Near the end of the level, there is a unique part which pays homage to all of Knobbelboy's old levels starting from Knock Knock to Crying Souls. * Knobbelboy updated the level during Update 2.1 to patch a secret way and to fix a spelling error, which was then verified by Golden. Gallery Dark Rainbow Rebirth Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of Dark Rainbow Rebirth. Dark Rainbow Rebirth Logo.PNG|The ending logo of Dark Rainbow Rebirth, mispelled as "Rebrith". References Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Insane Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Articles